I LOVE YOU, GODDAMNIT!
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Always when Yoshiki tried to confess his love to Ayumi, he died. This story, based on another review of one of my readers, shows otherwise! Yoshiki confessing his love to Ayumi and for once, things go well! Yay for imagination! AYUSHIKI! Rated T because of fluff and heavy language. I suck at summaries! Ninth story!


**I LOVE YOU, GODDAMNIT!**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**Author Note: Hi, my lovelies! Another requested one-shot for my favorite couple in the Corpse Party universe. This time, I got inspired by my friend 'Iluviggythebest', who reviewed my story 'Window Visits'.**

_I love Seiko x Naomi, although Satoshi and Naomi are cute I just loved them together. :D Its just... not the most inventive thing but in Corpse Party, all the endings where Yoshiki confessed his live to Ayumi were bad ends and that pissed me off. So can you write... an end where Yoshimi tells Ayumi he loves her in it? Kishinuma x Shinozaki fluff? I'm sure you're doing other Ayumi x Yoshiki fluff stories but I've always wanted to see that._

**I agree with 'Iluviggythebest' SO much. Every time Yoshiki would confess his love to Ayumi, he dies. Same thing in the Anime! Grrrrr…! That's why I'm fired up to write this story! Believe me, I **_**always**_** got time for a Ayushiki fluff, my dear! ~ Here we go! This story takes place around Chapter 4 of the game! Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU (Well, it is in Heavenly Host, but I changed the plot of Chapter 4 in the game, giving it my own dialogue), fluff, heavy language and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Kishinuma Yoshiki and Shinozaki Ayumi were wandering the cursed hallways of Heavenly Host, trapped inside the school after a charm they had performed together with their friends. Separated from the others and on the lookout for their Sensei, the two now only had each other and had to count onto one-another.

''Where could sensei be?'' Ayumi asked.

''I don't know. She's been gone for a _long_ time now.'' Yoshiki replied.

''You don't think she's…'' Ayumi started, trailing off at the end.

Yoshiki closed his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to think about that. Yui-sensei had helped him so much and was the first teacher he ever trusted. She always did everything she could to help Yoshiki out, so he was determined on finding her to repay the favor.

''Let's just continue our search.'' He spoke to Ayumi.

The blue-haired class president stayed silent. They continued walking and Ayumi's mind wandered off to their earlier rendezvous with Naomi and Satoshi. Before that, she hadn't know about them being alive and in the same dimension now as well; she had been all alone with her bleach-haired classmate. Something Yoshiki didn't mind, but something Ayumi wasn't too keen on. She preferred being with Satoshi, but Naomi was lucky enough to be trapped with him. Grrr… she wouldn't let her have him.

''Why are you growling?'' Yoshiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Doesn't matter.'' Ayumi spoke back in an irritated voice.

''Jeez, chill. What twisted up your panties?''

''Ugh… Kishinuma. You're so annoying.'' Ayumi replied.

Yoshiki frowned.

''Well, thank you. I think you're lovely too.''

Ayumi rolled her eyes and continued to stride forward.

''I wish I was here with Mochida instead of you.''

Yoshiki stopped and he balled his fists.

''It's always Mochida this, Mochida that. Well, newsflash, HE'S NOT HERE. I'm here, instead. Yeah, sucks right? But it's all we got. So deal with it and stop acting like a brat.'' He exploded.

Ayumi gave him a shocked look. Then, after his tirade, her eyes filled with tears, because she felt _so_ angry and she stormed off.

''Shinozaki, wait!'' Yoshiki shouted behind her, but he didn't chase her, giving her some time instead.

He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

''Great move, Yoshiki. Way to make a girl happy.''

In the mean time, Ayumi had ran off somewhere and opened a classroom door, running inside and closing it behind her, sobbing loudly.

''That _BAKA_, Kishinuma! Jerk, jerk, jerk! I hate him!'' She growled angry into the void.

She slumped down against a wall and grabbed a candle out of her skirt pocket, burning it and placing it besides her. She let a few drops of candle wax drop on the ground and pressed the candle on top of it, so it would stay in place. Then, she wrapped her arms around her pulled-up knees and stared into the flames the candle provided. Then, a classroom door opened and she gasped, expecting it to be a ghost. She let her held-in breath go when she spotted Yoshiki. She immediately frowned again.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked.

''What do you think? Looking for you, obviously.'' The bleach-haired boy replied.

''Go away.'' Ayumi growled.

''No.'' Yoshiki simply replied.

He strode over to her and leaned against the wall, next to her.

''Is it really that bad being with me?'' He slowly asked.

Ayumi opened her mouth and sighed.

''No… I guess not. I'm just a bit jealous, I think.''

''A bit?'' Yoshiki snickered.

Ayumi punched his leg.

''Shut up!''

Yoshiki grinned.

''But anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that.'' He apologized in a more serious tone.

Ayumi smiled.

''It's okay. Maybe I shouldn't have been so whiny.'' She replied.

''So… we're cool?'' Yoshiki asked.

''Yep.'' Ayumi replied.

Yoshiki sagged himself back against the wall and plopped onto the ground next to Ayumi. The room was pretty dark and the candle Ayumi had lightened turned their surroundings in an orange color, their own faces lighting up with a similar shade.

''I'm sorry I'm not Satoshi.'' Yoshiki mumbled.

Ayumi looked at him.

''Please, don't apologize. You're good in your own way too.'' She replied.

Yoshiki stared at her and saw a smile on her lips and sincerity in her eyes.

''Thanks.'' He smiled.

''Can I ask you something?'' Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki nodded.

''Sure.''

''Why did you get so worked up when you heard me saying I wanted to be with Satoshi?''

Yoshiki gained a color on his cheeks and he looked a bit to the side so that she couldn't see it.

''I-I guess I'm just protective of you, after all that we've been through.''

''Seems reasonable.'' Ayumi smiled.

Then, she gained a dreamy glance.

''Still, being with Satoshi would be super cool. I mean, he's so attractive and so prince-like. He and me, the class-president, would be such a good couple.'' She started to rattle.

Yoshiki felt his anger returning. He couldn't believe she was doing this. He jumped up and started to walk away.

''I'm leaving.'' He simply announced.

''Wait.'' Ayumi spoke surprised. ''What's wrong with _you?_''

He turned around, looking to the ground, his fists trembling in fear.

''Didn't you learn from what just happened? I just told you how much I hate it that you go all Mochida this, Mochida that and look what you're doing! Rattling about Mochida again!''

Ayumi looked offended.

''Why do you care anyway? I can talk about whoever I want. I didn't say I wanted you to leave, right? Why do you always have to blow things up?''

''I blow things up? You're short-fused and jealous! Did you see how you looked at Naomi a while ago!''

''How dare you! Mind your own business!'' Ayumi shouted.

''You know what, I'm done with this. Go reunite with your precious Satoshi-sama. I'm outta here.'' Yoshiki hissed.

He then turned around and strode out of the classroom.

''WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASS-HOLE?!'' She screamed, before he left the classroom.

Yoshiki stopped in his tracks and then, stared her right in the eye, leaving Ayumi gasping for air. His steel-grey eyes almost seemed to pierce through her.

''BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GODDAMNIT!'' He shouted.

Then, he left the classroom and Ayumi was rooted to her spot, slowly trying to take in his words.

''He… loves me?'' She slowly spoke.

She slumped down again and her eyes were wide.

''H-How is that possible? Why me? He never showed anything like affection towards me.''

But then, Ayumi started to recall things. Whenever she got picked on at school, Yoshiki always made a snappy comment towards her bullies. All this time here in Heavenly Host, he had protected her. And no matter how much she whined, complained or cried, he never left her alone and kept up with her, until moments ago.

''Oh my god… how could I've been so blind?'' Ayumi slowly stammered.

When she recalled all those things Yoshiki had done for her, a warm feeling had spread through her stomach. She recognized it. She felt it every time Satoshi smiled at her or said something sweet. But this was different. This was… stronger. Whenever she thought about how protective Yoshiki was about her and how he always helped her, no matter what, she felt so… safe. She felt wanted and loved. It felt good, knowing someone would always have your back. And how did she repay him? By being whiney and talking about Satoshi.

''I'm such a moron.'' Ayumi scolded herself.

She needed to find Yoshiki. And fast. She jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

''Kishinumaaaa!'' She shouted through the hallways.

She turned around the corner in a panicked haze.

''KISHINUMAAAAA!'' She shouted, as loud as she could.

She then started to sob and lowered on her knees. He didn't hear her. He wasn't here. He had left her. And it was her own, stupid fault.

''I'm so sorry.'' Ayumi sobbed.

''Eww… your nose looks disgusting, being so runny.'' She suddenly heard a voice.

She looked up and spotted Yoshiki.

''Kishinuma!'' Ayumi exclaimed.

She jumped up and engulfed him in a hug.

''Wow, what's the matter with you? One minute, you hate me and now, you're hugging me?''

''Sorry.'' Ayumi sniffed, pulling back.

She stared at Yoshiki, guilt in her eyes.

''I'm so sorry. I've been so wrong about you. I never realized how grateful I actually am that you are always here for me. I… I think I love you too, Kishinuma.''

Yoshiki's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she all had just said.

''S-Shinozaki… what's this?''

''A love declaration, what else, silly.'' She smiled, pushing a bit away.

''But… what about Satoshi?''

''I guess he was just a small crush. I never realized who my heart really yearned for… That, until you left me. Then, everything started making sense. And I can't bear the thought of not having you, Kishinuma.''

Yoshiki's mouth went open. These were the words he had wanted to hear for so long. He had to pinch himself to convince himself he was not dreaming.

''Do you mean this…?'' He slowly asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''Even though I would understand that you're done with me, after I behaved.''

Yoshiki shook his head.

''Never.'' He spoke.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, the class president gaining a shade of red on her cheeks.

''K-Kishinuma, what are you doing?''

''Hugging you, what does it look like?'' He replied.

Ayumi smiled and wrapped her own arms around the tall, muscled boy.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you too.'' Kishinuma replied, whispering it in her hair.

Ayumi tiptoed and Yoshiki leaned in and their lips met halfway, sharing a warm, passionate kiss. Yoshiki soon became dominant and plunged his tongue into Ayumi's mouth. Something the blue-haired girl hadn't expect, leaving her blushing. But nonetheless, she didn't pull away, instead participating in the make-out session. After a minute or so, they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

''You _really _don't know how long I've been waiting for that.'' Yoshiki grinned.

Ayumi gave him a playful shove.

''So, are we, like, together or anything?'' Yoshiki asked, scratching the back of his head.

Ayumi giggled and nodded.

''I think so.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki smiled happily back at her.

''Let's go find Yui-sensei now.'' Ayumi spoke, one a more serious tone.

Yoshiki nodded, but not before stealing another kiss from his girlfriend.

**The End**

**Author Note: Boom! I'm on fire! Two one-shots in one hour. How cool is that? I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought of this story in the reviews and follow and/or favorite me as an author! Thank you! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
